


Пролог

by VenusianLullaby



Series: Путь ассасина [1]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Poem - Freeform, The Outsider's POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 21:53:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19237822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenusianLullaby/pseuds/VenusianLullaby
Summary: О матери Дауда.





	Пролог

На пиратском корабле

Холодно.

Сыро.

Грязно. 

Там держат женщину в заложницах - 

Уже не молодую, но ещё не старую.

В её взгляде - 

Боль. 

Отчаяние.

Страх.

Злость. 

Надежда.

Счастье. 

Она ожидает ребёнка 

(Сына. Ей так хочется сына!)

И хочет для него самого лучшего. 

Она разберётся со всеми, кто посмеет навредить им обоим.

Отравит -

Ведь она так хорошо знакома с зельями и ядами -

Или зарежет. 

Нож всегда у неё под рукой. 

Ведьма ли она? 

Или человек на грани безумия? 

Человек, которого довели условия

Холодного,

Сырого,

Грязного

Пиратского судна

С убийцами,

Ворами

И насильниками

Вокрург?


End file.
